


play-pretend

by mangoberri



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganronpa V3 Spoilers, Gen, also a mess of a drabble this is like three years old :sob:, as always.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoberri/pseuds/mangoberri
Summary: shirogane dreams, and lies.
Kudos: 7





	play-pretend

DREAMS.

* * *

dreams and imagination are obsolete concepts.

perhaps the writers and artists and creators of old dealt with them, once upon a time; but in the modern era, a world drowned by boredom and a disgust for the ordinary, a sick infatuation for the extraordinary— such things are worthless, rejected and pressed tight and thin between the cracks of a desensitized society.

dreams became ghosts, a chase of forged play-pretend; glazed and glistening, snatched by the hands of corporations and weaved into gold too shiny, too polished, they haunted the back of eyes too glossy, fixed on glass dancing with the images of beautiful, glorious death.

imagination simply died, limp in the fingers of the much too lazy, much too fickle, because someone else did that for them, now; the work was no longer theirs, now, as strangers took their brains and the dreams and their imagination and their alls and made it completely and utterly their own.

colors became gray, and the vibrancy of the world wheezed, released its final breath.

and, caught in the raging torrents of such a world, shirogane tsumugi drowned, joined it in death.

LIES.

* * *

what is a lie?

( _everything. nothing. some of it. all of it._ )

something false. something fake. but could something be fake if the real thing never existed?

could something be a lie if the truth was simply made of paper? plastic? just puppets drawn with strings, empty spheres of eyes made of crystal clear glass?

( _and she draws lines in her skin with paper. red seeps between, and she hungrily laps it up like a dog._ )

but— no, it’s not red. ( _that’s a lie._ ) it’s black. it’s white.

( _hope._ )  
( _despair._ )

she suffocates her fingers in white paint. paints lines on her face, her legs, her trembling eyelids; lets the ink slip between the canyons in her fingers, slither down her hands in trails of cold stains.

it bubbles in her throat, pools between her gums and her teeth. black lies. white truths. white lies. black truths. she smears it all together with spider spread hands, appendages twitching, lungs drenched with the paints of her acidic tongue, muscle lashing as it hungrily curled around a pen, desperate to leave a stain in the story that granted her her life.

they give her a chance. a pitch of a lifetime.

( _and yet—_ )

they reject her. mock her. pull her away, rips her worlds and her characters and her _life_ right from her hands, severs the strings and leaves them dangling between her broken wooden fingers.

( _and that’s the truth._ )

her eyes swim with lies. it mirrors in the gazes of all the auditionees— the girl who hated humanity, the delinquent who craved winnings, the boy who wanted to die.

it echoes in the hollows of her throat. her world, her love, her characters, her lies. her fiction.

( _and that’s a lie._ )

and so she makes it her truth. because a lie is only a lie when there is no truth to contradict is, and shirogane will burn _everything_ that stands in her way.

shirogane chokes on her own voice, intoxicates herself in her own ambitions, crushes the heels of her own echoes, and vows:

she will create her truth.  
she will _drown_ in her lies.

(but she never wanted it any other way.)

TRUTH.

* * *

there are three truths that shirogane learns.

 **ONE** , saihara shuuichi is her greatest enemy.  
**TWO** , danganronpa has come to an end.  
**THREE** , there is nothing left for her, anymore.

they reject her, and she harrumphs, head held high.

she dies with no dignity.

( _she burns with the ashes of her lies._ )

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow this is Old. had this character drabble for shirogane laying around, and decided to publish it instead of letting it sit in my documents, haha.


End file.
